45,000 to 375,000 children are affected each year by prenatal cocaine exposure. Children prenatally exposed to cocaine are at-risk for later cognitive and language delays, as well as behavior problems, and therefore are likely to benefit from early intervention services. The Linda Ray Intervention Project (LRIP) was designed to compare the effects of early intervention of different intensities on prenatally exposed infants. Intervention was child-focused, and the project provided intervention from 6 months to 36 months of age. Two intensities of intervention were contrasted with a group not receiving intervention. The preliminary 36-month outcome data showed that intervention was effective at improving both cognitive and language outcome. The aims of this proposed study will be to continue longitudinal analyses of outcome for these LRIP children. Specifically, it will examine cognitive, language and behavior outcomes as these children enter first grade and examine how much of the benefits gained from early intervention are maintained three years after the completion of the program, when the child is ready to enter grade school.